The Bad and the Bourgeois
by Tugboats
Summary: The pirates meet a new girl on Windfall Island, and she wants to be in their gang. How are big bad pirates going to handle a chatterbox who's afraid of monsters and gets seasick?


Note: I love Wind Waker. Actually, I only like Ganon's Tower and Windfall Island, but it's still so fun! Sorry if I don't know much about Tetra's crew; I don't talk to them that much. And it's been a while since I did the Killer Bees thing, so I have no clue what they say.

-:-

"Stop lazing around and start working."

"I did not add you to this crew so you could slack off!"

Those were all words being barked by Tetra as her loyal band of pirates did her bidding. Tetra stood in the crow's nest, watching her pirates work and wondering why the heck she added them to her crew.

"Miss Tetra..." Gonzo panted, floundering to the crow's nest. Tetra looked down reproachfully.

"And why aren't you working?" she asked him sharply.

"It's just...our ship will take a while to repair, and we need rest."

"Rest?" she yelled down. "You want to rest? One of those Big Octos could swim by and eat our entire ship if we _rested_." Tetra's tone showed what she thought of rest.

"Miss...that fellow in the green showed me a chart of sorts, and there were none of those Octos in this area."

"They could still swim," she said darkly. "We need to fix this ship as soon as possible so we can leave this dinky little town."

"But...there is nothing here."

"Yes, and that's why it needs to be fixed! We need to go out and find that ratty little toad that floats in cyclones and tell him what we thought of him breaking our ship and warping us to this place!"

"We may work better after resting, though."

"Resting? No! Once you guys get a taste of rest, you'll never want to give it up!"

Gonzo sighed and looked around for backup. Senza! He motioned for Senza to come over and help him persuade Tetra to rest.

Senza looked around nervously and shook his head. Tetra's eyes snapped back to Senza and saw him speaking to Gonzo with his eyeballs.

"I should've figured you two were in cahoots," she grumbled. "Fine then. We can rest here and start fixing our ship afterwards."

"Hooray!" Gonzo said happily. Tetra glared at him. "Er...I mean...should I go get Niko?"

"I guess," Tetra said. "Now let's go into town and do whatever you guys want to do."

-:-

"Give me another round!" Mako demanded

"Look, sir, you've already played this game ten times." Salvatore said with exasperation. "I don't think you can win."

"I'll hunt down those squids!" Mako insisted.

"Look, sir, you're not letting anyone else play. Go." Salvatore tapped on Mako's glasses.

"What'd you do that for?" Mako hollered.

"For blocking traffic." Salvatore pushed the other lens. "Now let some other people play Squid Hunt."

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do? Why I oughta..."

-:-

"Hey mister! Wanna play hide and seek with us?"

Zuko turned to see four kids. The first kid was chubby, with a pug nose and brown hair. The next kid had pale skin and blue-black hair. Next to him was a scrawny brown-haired kid with squinty eyes. The one who had spoken had a red cap set jauntily on his hair.

Zuko mumbled something.

"Hey, what? Speak up!"

"Yeah, you heard the man! Speak up, bug eyes!" That was the kid with squinty eyes.

Zuko nodded.

"Yeah? You'll play with us?" the chubby boy asked eagerly. Zuko nodded again.

"Okay! Let's go!" The kids all ran off into various corners of the island.

Zuko wandered around, wondering why he agreed to look for a group of obnoxious kids. He climbed up onto a ledge for better view...and saw the dark-haired guy. Zuko walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Darn!" he said, going over to the original spot.

Zuko smiled. This wasn't so bad after all. He eyed the tall tree and saw...another kid! He rammed into the tree and sent the chubby boy crashing down. He poked him and ran off to find another.

He headed behind the Bomb Shop and saw Mr. Insults. He tagged him and ran away to find that lead twerp.

He found the "lead twerp" behind a stone tablet. He tagged him and smiled.

"You found us! You're awesome," the squinty-eyed boy said with admiration.

Zuko said his thanks.

"He's talking nonsense," the leader said.

"He's weird!" Squinty Eyes said. The gang ran off, leaving Zuko to wonder whether or not he was still "awesome."

-:-

Niko wandered around.

"Man, there's nothing here!" he said. "I should've just stayed on the ship."

"Ship? Are you a pirate?" a female voice asked. Niko turned to see a girl, around Tetra's age and height. She had sallow skin, dark green eyes and long black braids. She wore a green bandana around her head and sported a black-and-white striped top, a green vest, and dirt-smeared blue pants. She was barefoot, and her feet were covered with calluses and the occasional wart.

_I bet she doesn't know I'm a swabbie,_ Niko thought with pleasure.

"Yeah, I'm a pirate," he said, trying to sound tough.

"Yeah, me too," she said. "I only had this little boat, since I'm a solo pirate. And then this Octorok popped us and shot a rock at my ship, so my ship exploded. So I went to the nearest island..."

_Why is this girl telling me her life story before she tells me her name? _Niko wondered, tuning out the girl's endless chattering.

"...so then I tried to make a boat out of the palm tree, except then I realized I had no tools. So then I..."

"Hey!" Niko yelled. The girl looked surprised.

"Yeah, what?"

"I, uh, don't know your name," he said.

"Oh, okay! I'm Marin," she said. "So what's your name? I'm thinking it's Lort."

_LORT?! Is she serious?_

"...it's Niko," he said.

"Oh, okay! So, uh, have you eaten anything recently?"

As if it could hear Marin, Niko's stomach grumbled. "No."

"Do you want to go eat dinner somewhere?"

Now that sounded a lot better than Marin's story.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go!" Marin said. "And I can tell you more of my story, too!"

The two started off to find something to eat, when Tetra showed up.

"Niko!" she yelled.

"Yeah...?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Gonzo came and told me to come up!"

"Well I'm the captain, and I say you're going to keep working!"

"WHAT?"

"What is the swabbies' motto, Niko?"

"Ugh...work first and play later."

"Yes, so you are not able to relax until this ship is REPAIRED!"

"Hey, don't be so mean," Marin said to Tetra. "He's already been working for you non-stop!"

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Marin, the solo pirate, and I want to challenge you for captain of your ship!"

"Don't be stupid," Tetra said. "We have no challenges."

"Well at least put me on your ship!" Marin said, sticking out her chin.

"Okay, fine," Tetra said.

"Oh my gosh, for real?"

"Yes, 'for real.' You will start as a swabbie, below Niko in rank."

Marin threw a shocked glance at Niko.

"You will have to work even harder than he does. And don't get all homesick."

"I accept!" Marin yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"Good." Tetra said. "What's your name?"

"Marin!" Marin said happily.

"Marin?" Tetra asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"GO WORK ON THE SHIP!" she barked, pushing Marin away.

-:-

Note: So cheesy...and...weird...But I guess it'll improve. D'ya guys like Marin? Is she a Marin-Sue (oh geez that's bad)? I'll try to improve her.


End file.
